


summertime

by brokensoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoulmates/pseuds/brokensoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unbeta'd. weechesters! a couple of sam and dean's adventures in the summer sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summertime

Sure, they moved around a lot and it was hard to keep friends. That doesn't mean it was hard to make them. When you are in and out of motel rooms and backroads all the time, especially in the summer when schedules and routines don't rule life, and you aren't allowed to go too far from wherever you are staying, you spend a lot of time outside and so do the other kids, the neighborhood kids. You meet them and you play together and nobody cares if you really exist.

In the summer, there are always families visiting somewhere near here, wherever here is. Dad had a case in a small town in Florida and dropped the boys off at the motel pool before he left with very specific instructions to not go anywhere unless they were going back to the room. Dean nodded and Sam wandered off to play with a girl sitting on the edge of the pool. Her feet were dangling in the word and she had a bright smile like Dean's, and her family was on their way to Disney World. She was so excited because she was going to meet Cinderella, her favorite princess. Sam thought it was cool, he'd never been and he didn't remember the movie Cinderella, but it sounded fun. He turned away from her just in time to see another kid start splashing them with the pool water and Dean jumped into the pool, splashing back at the kid. It was careless fun, simple times in a less than simple life. Making friends is easier than it sounds like it would be when things don't matter too much in the hazy summer sun. Summer friends, temporary friends. Friends with names that fade into the sun and faces that shift and distort in to vague blobs. All that really remains is a happy memory of precious rare fun.

One summer they spent it at one of Dad's friends houses, Bobby or Pastor Jim, Sam's not sure on the details. They met a couple of kids from down the road that were visiting their grandparents, an older girl with a little brother. Sam didn't really care for the girl, not that girls were icky just that he didn't really care for anything she cared for. She was more interested in Dean as it were anyway, which was fine with Sam because her brother was Sam's age and really liked rocks. Sam didn't mind rocks. They talked about rocks all day and he wanted sam to go down to the river with him, come swimming and go rock collecting. It wasn't far, just across the street and behind the houses. So off they went rock collecting, having fun with someone he'll never know again, having fun without any consequence.

Sometimes it storms in the summer, the dirt becomes mud and kids get restless. Once the clouds clear they're all outside again, meeting up at puddles in the road and pulling out bikes to ride on the wet gravel. Dean gets on one of the bikes offered to them and sam takes the other, some kid's older brother that doesn't play with the neighborhood kids anymore. Sam is slow taking off, he's only been on a bike once or twice, once he starts he can't stop spinning down the road, and it feels free in a scary kind of way. He slows down and watches the tires as he turns the bike around and makes 8's in the road with his tire tracks. Dean races up and down the street, competing with some boy; a couple of girls laughing at them as the bikes rush past Sam. Down the street and up, back and forth over and over, Sam not paying attention; until the one boy sweeps a little too close to him. He wobbles and the bike tips to the gravel.

The world has tipped over, with him on top and sliding into the ground, scrapping his knee against the gravel and tearing his skin. He's a tough guy and it doesn't hurt, well maybe it stings a little, but it's okay, Dean, he snaps as he stands up and dusts his shorts off. He takes a step forward, blood pumping loud in his ears as he hears the neighborhood kids asking if he's okay, all gathering around and wanting to help make sure he's okay. The world starts to slide down, dragging him with it again, until Dean catches him.

He'll live. He's got a cut and a bruise and his knee has a small patch missing, dirt and tiny rocks rubbed against red on his pale skin. He's a tough guy, just a little woozy from the fall, and this is really a big scene for nothing much at all. Sam wants to hide from all these prying eyes so he turns his face in Dean's chest. Dean tells them all to back off, they'll come back out to play later. The kids disperse, nodding and patting Dean on the back, saying things like "sorry man" and "I hope you're okay sam" and "see ya."

Summer friends are nice, but at the end of the day, it's Sam and Dean.


End file.
